A Christmas Carol: Gilmore Style
by jesslover
Summary: This is AU...it is kind of like A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens but has Gilmore content....Literati and a history of L/L Please Review...there can be flames but please not too hot...it is Christmastime afterall!
1. Stave 1

*Hey you guys! This just popped into my head and even though I am already writing a  
  
story (Ress and Jory.check it out) this seemed like a good time to start this one. It is the  
  
basic premise of Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol. I don't know if anyone has done  
  
this but if you have tell me and I'll stop but I don't think that anyone has! Felt like time  
  
for a Christmas story! So on with the story..I hope you guys like it.  
  
Rory Gilmore sat at her desk one late December afternoon...Christmas Eve to be  
  
exact. She was working on some story about a young boy who sold Christmas ornaments  
  
and raised enough money to buy the homeless shelter children Christmas presents.  
  
"All the goodie goodies in the world," she said, "They make me sick."  
  
But as the editor of the New York Post, she was in charge of some of the most  
  
important and supposedly interesting articles. But Rory hated Christmas.all of the  
  
cheer, love, and mistletoe. At one time, she had loved Christmas, loved spending time  
  
with her mother and getting sick off Christmas cookie dough, but that all changed.she  
  
had no time for fun and games and love if she was going to be successful.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(Rory is sitting at her desk in the office, her position seems to have gone down, s  
  
he looks like she is a lower reporter. Her office seems to be decorated in the Christmas  
  
spirit, she has a Santa hat on her computer and garlands everywhere. It is late at night,  
  
seems to be about midnight or so. Rory was typing up a story about how the Bulls beat  
  
the Wizard. )  
  
"I don't really know about sports, I don't really like sports, and this is the suckiest  
  
article that I have written but it's Christmas and how can I be mad?" she thought to  
  
herself  
  
After she had finished her article and was proofing it for errors, she got a call.  
  
Picking up the receiver, she was welcomed by the gruff voice of Luke.  
  
"Rory?" he asked.  
  
"Yep Luko..it's me. How's mom?"  
  
"Well that is why I wanted to call," he said, voice cracking,  
  
"What is it Luke? Is she having her baby? What is it.you're scaring me."  
  
"We were riding home from your grandmother's Christmas party and there was a  
  
drunk driver and he hit us.I'm OK, just my arms are broken and some scratches.but  
  
your mom.she didn't.she didn't make it Rory."  
  
Rory dropped the phone on the floor and fell into a heap crying.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Rory was brought out of her reverie by a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Ms. Gilmore.um I uh." said Mary Watson.  
  
"What is it.come on.I've got a lot of work to do!"  
  
"Well since it is me and my husband's first Christmas together I thought that  
  
maybe I could have the day off."  
  
"Well isn't that sweet.do you think that news sleeps through Christmas?"  
  
"No m'am."  
  
"Well then I guess you need to come to work then but since I am feeling generous  
  
you can come in a half hour later."  
  
"Yes m'am."  
  
"Now go home."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"Shove it up yours," Rory said once Mary had left the room."  
  
A few hours later Rory cleaned up her office and went outside to head home. She  
  
hailed a cab and it took her to her large apartment on 52nd Street. She entered her  
  
apartment and was surprised to see the ghost of her dead grandfather sitting on the couch.  
  
*How do you like it..I will add more on how Richard died and some stuff about Lorelai  
  
and this is going to be a Literati..just wait.Review please!* 


	2. Stave 2

*This is my second chapter.no reviews yet but I just submitted like two second ago so it  
  
is excusable. I don't own any of this..the basic plot is Charles Dickens's (he's dead so  
  
even if I did do this without crediting him he couldn't sue me) and Gilmore Girls is sure  
  
as heck not mine so just read this story which is basically not mine!*  
  
Rory stood stunned, staring at her grandfather who had died five years ago.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Rory," Richard said.  
  
"Grandpa.how are you." Rory said rushing over to hug him.  
  
"I have been fine." he said ducking out of her reach," but you on the other hand  
  
have not."  
  
"What do you mean?" I am the most successful editor in the world..and I got to  
  
it before I was thirty.I thought you of all people would be proud of me."  
  
"Oh I am proud of you.for what you have accomplished.but not for what you  
  
have become..You have become a hard hearted girl.given up on live, happiness, and  
  
most of all.love."  
  
"You know what.this is not the time to talk about this.or the time to dredge up  
  
old memories."  
  
"You gave up love with the one true man you ever loved.you loved Jess and you  
  
let him go. You could have made things right with Luke and then had someone to love  
  
you as a daughter but you always blamed him for your mother's death. You forgot Lane,  
  
Dean, Tristan, Paris, Louise, Madeline, and every one from your past.you've probably  
  
even forgotten me."  
  
"No Grandpa.I could never do that..I love you. I mean I did..?"  
  
"Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts..they will show you how you have  
  
changed and where your path will lead if you stay this way."  
  
  
  
"I must go now," said Richard.  
  
"No Grandpa! Stay!" said Rory adamantly.  
  
"They will come just after the clock strikes twelve. Good bye my dear grand-  
  
daughter and have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Rory yelled to the retreating Richard, who then went  
  
through the wall.  
  
"That was weird," thought Rory, "I don't know how Grandpa could have come  
  
back.I don't believe in ghosts.so it must have been a dream.yeah that is what it  
  
was!"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(Rory is sitting in the same apartment that she has now but it is sparsely furnished.  
  
The phone rings and she runs over to pick it up.)  
  
"Hello.Rory Gilmore speaking."  
  
"Rory.." came the choked voice of Emily.  
  
"Grandma.what is it?"  
  
"It's your grandfather.last night he had a stroke and died in his sleep."  
  
Rory started sobbing and Emily was trying to comfort her, even though she too  
  
was crying.  
  
"I know how hard this is.I mean your grandfather today and your mother."  
  
"You don't know anything Grandmother. I will send a wreath to the funeral  
  
home. I am very sorry," Rory said coldly.  
  
"But Rory sweetie," said Emily.  
  
"Goodbye Grandma," Rory said hanging up.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Then Rory went into her bedroom and pulled out a picture. It was her at her  
  
high school graduation. It had the picture of the people that she loved most. It had  
  
Lane on one side of her mother, who had her arm hooked through Rory's and Jess with  
  
his arm slung over her shoulders, looking at her lovingly instead of the camera, and her  
  
grandparents, on the other side of Jess, looking so proud.  
  
But the person that she did not recognize in the picture was herself. A happy  
  
girl.ten years younger with a perfect life. Where had she gone?  
  
After her shower, Rory went to bed and closed her eyes, telling herself that what  
  
her grandfather said about ghosts coming at midnight was just a joke.  
  
*Dang this is getting kind of angsty! Well a visit from the ghost of Christmas past coming up!* 


	3. Stave 3

Thanks to my two kind reviewers.y'all are so sweet.but to my mean one &%#*!@ off  
  
Just kidding.I thank you for your input. Bad Julianne has learned her lesson and she  
  
will try to do better A lot of stuff will be cleared up during the chapters (i.e. where Jess  
  
is, all about Luke and Lorelai, and stuff like that!) Here is the third chapter.Rory gets a  
  
visit from the ghost of Christmas past..*  
  
Rory was asleep in her bed when the large grandfather clock she had in the  
  
hallway chimed twelve. When the clock first struck, Rory sat straight up in her bed.  
  
"I am just being foolish. I must have had a bad batch of coffee at work.that  
  
Mary is always so incompetent..the coffee must have been making me hallucinate."  
  
On the eleventh ring, Rory relaxed.it was just a dream, a delirious vision. She  
  
laid back down as the final ding-dong sounded and then she heard the sound of.of  
  
Walk Like an Egyptian, a voice singing it that is. Rory jumped out of bed and pulled her  
  
robe around her.  
  
"Who's there? I have a bat and I will use it if necessary."  
  
"You would not use the bat on me dear child would you?.I cannot believe  
  
my own flesh and blood has turned on me.oh the horrors!"  
  
"Mommy?" asked Rory, suddenly child-like.  
  
"Hell yeah Mini-me.It's me.In the flesh or on second thought, in this white  
  
wispy stuff."  
  
"I miss you mom," said Rory going in for a hug, but falling straight through her  
  
deceased mother.  
  
"Sorry sweets, I can't hug you but I am here on a mission.they didn't give me  
  
the tape that would self-destruct but I still have a mission..isn't that cool?"  
  
"Yeah mom.what is it?"  
  
"Well I am here to show you your past. Dumbass idea if you ask me because you  
  
know what happened in your past but.I don't make the missions, just follow them. And  
  
sometimes, if I'm good I get to be like James Bond and save people and stuff."  
  
"Why do you need to show me my past.I am just fine in the future where I am."  
  
said Rory indignantly.  
  
"No you're not sweets. I have been watching you.I have the big screen TV and  
  
I know all..how you've abandoned me, Grandma, Lane, and most importantly Jess."  
  
"I have not abandoned anybody..I..I just took a path that led me away from  
  
them."  
  
"Trying to rationalize things, aye? You are so my daughter.But let's not think  
  
of it as me trying to teach or tell you something. Let's just think of it as us spending time  
  
together rehashing old memories. What do you say?"  
  
"Alright I guess..But I have work tomorrow so I can't be out too late."  
  
"You won't I promise.after all I am your mother."  
  
Lorelai hooked her arm around Rory's and led her over to the window. Rory  
  
reached to unhook it but Lorelai just led her straight through.  
  
"Cool huh? You should see some of the other stuff I can do.like fly and other  
  
cool stuff!"  
  
Rory was startled to be walking on a quiet street with no cars instead of the busy  
  
streets of New York where no matter what time, there were always people and taxis  
  
making some kind of noise.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Rory.  
  
"You should know sweetie..it's Star's Hollow.or has it been too long since  
  
you have been here for you to recognize it?"  
  
"I did not want to come back because of all the bad memories.."  
  
"But what about the good ones? I mean this is where you grew up, this is where  
  
we played our most famous prank that had Star's Hollow talking for days! How we devil  
  
egged Jess' car..that was one of your most brilliant ideas I must say!"  
  
"Yeah that was good," said Rory, laughing for what seemed like the first time  
  
since her mother died.  
  
"But tonight we will be looking back on some of your most cherished memories,  
  
whether you want to remember them or not!"  
  
They walked down the street a little more until they saw a couple walking towards  
  
them. There was a very tall boy and a shorter girl, wearing a formal dress.  
  
"That's me!" Rory whispered excitedly.  
  
"No need to whisper.they can't hear you.or see you for that matter.or feel  
  
you, or taste you, or smell you."  
  
"Oh.so this was when Dean became my boyfriend and we spent the night in  
  
Miss Patty's..that was a great night, but a bad morning."  
  
"I remember how excited you were about him..You really loved him and he  
  
really loved you.but I guess that you two weren't meant to be."  
  
Suddenly the scenery changed. The snow all disappeared and they were standing  
  
in the middle of the floor in a gymnasium. Couples were dancing everywhere and Rory  
  
found her and Dean dancing near the bleachers. She knew what must be coming soon.  
  
"He's still there," she heard herself say.  
  
"What?" asked Dean, her boyfriend at the time  
  
"Jess. He's still there. I can't believe he's still there."  
  
"Just ignore him."  
  
"Yeah. You know, this is a dance marathon. You're not supposed to come and sit  
  
and watch, you're supposed to dance. He's just trying to bug me, sitting there right in  
  
front of me, staring. Jerk."  
  
"I'm bored," she heard the whiny voice of Shane say.  
  
"Okay," was Jess' reply  
  
[they start kissing]  
  
"There they go again! God, I swear, why can't they just get a room? Or forget a  
  
room - get a park bench, or a doorway, or even a strategically placed telephone pole  
  
would probably suffice. I mean, girls like Shane - what is it with them? Don't they see  
  
what they look like? I know they have mirrors," she heard herself exclaim.  
  
"Hey, you talking about me?" asked Jess accusingly.  
  
"No."  
  
"I heard you mention Shane."  
  
"Shane isn't you."  
  
"Shane concerns me."  
  
"Shane concerns me, too - and all women, for that matter."  
  
"You got a problem here?"  
  
"Nope. Just a little sick of seeing the two of you sitting there. If you're not gonna  
  
participate, then why don't you just leave?"  
  
"That works for me. Let's go," Shane interjected.  
  
"No." stated Jess  
  
"Why not?" she heard herself ask.  
  
"Because I'm not ready to go."  
  
"Oh really?" she shot back.  
  
"Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here as long as I like, and I'm gonna do whatever I  
  
like, and if you don't like it, then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend.  
  
"Sorry, she can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore," said Dean  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You know, I tried to ignore this. I really did, but I don't know what the hell I was  
  
thinking."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't wanna be with me, Rory."  
  
"Yes, I do," she pleaded.  
  
"Oh, please! You've been into him since he got to town, and I have spent weeks -  
  
months, actually - trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything was fine  
  
between us. But now I know that I was an idiot. You're into him and he's into you, and  
  
Shane, who by the way, should be listening to this 'cause it's so damn obvious.  
  
"What's obvious? What did I do?"  
  
"Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone. And I'm tired, but I'm over it, so go ahead,  
  
go. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out."  
  
"So that's how it happened," said Lorelai, as the scene faded.  
  
"What do you mean? I told you all about it once we got home."  
  
"I never go to see it live action in pay-per view before."  
  
"What next? Something a bit more cheery I hope."  
  
"I don't know what comes.I'm Tour-Guide Barbie."  
  
The scene opened to Rory and Jess eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. Rory  
  
appears to be about nineteen and Jess about twenty.  
  
"This is a great meal," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah..a lot of the guys from class recommended it."  
  
"When would the guys from your class come here?"  
  
"I dunno.maybe when they are taking out beautiful girls like yourself.."  
  
"Oh stop it Jess.you're making me blush!"  
  
"Well I have a question for you."  
  
"And I hope I have the answer Alex and I will be sure to phrase it in the form of a  
  
question."  
  
"Well we have been dating for.."  
  
"What is one year and six months?"  
  
"A year and a half," Jess continued, ignoring Rory's I-just-got-a- question-right  
  
dance, "and I love you more each day.."  
  
"You are so sweet.I love you too."  
  
"And I was just wondering," said Jess getting on his knees, "If you would give me  
  
the great pleasure of being my wife?"  
  
Rory stared dumbfounded at him.  
  
"Yes," she exclaimed, "Of course!"  
  
Before Rory could finish this beautiful scene, it faded away.  
  
"What.no? I want to finish it," yelled Rory in outrage.  
  
"Sorry sista.time for another story.."  
  
Once again they returned to Star's Hollow. They were in the back of the Inn and  
  
people were standing all around.  
  
"Dearly beloved.we are gathered here today."  
  
"Oh my gosh Mom! We are at your wedding."  
  
"Yes dear..I know." Lorelai said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"And you may kiss the bride.."  
  
She saw her mother, looking radiant in her wedding dress kiss Luke so  
  
  
  
passionately that the whole crowd whistled. Luke blushed and they all headed off to the  
  
reception.  
  
Rory watched while she and Jess danced, she and Lane talked, she and Luke  
  
danced, and she and her mom talked. It was about time for cutting up the cake when  
  
Jess tapped on his wine glass.  
  
"Hey everybody," he called, "Pipe down."  
  
The whole group of people got silent and Jess started his speech.  
  
"We are here tonight to honor the marriage of Lorelai and Luke, to which I say  
  
about time."  
  
The crowd murmured in agreement.  
  
"But I have an announcement of my own. Just last week, Rory and I got engaged  
  
to be married."  
  
The whole scene swirled out of focus.  
  
"Why do we have do leave during the good parts." Rory whined.  
  
"I don't know.but I have a feeling that we will be heading to not so good parts  
  
soon."  
  
They arrive on a deserted stretch of highway. Snow if falling softly on the  
  
ground. They see a tan Jeep approaching from the distance. As it approaches, Rory can  
  
hear her mom singing Bing Crosby's White Christmas at the top of her lungs and Luke  
  
is driving.  
  
Suddenly a white Mercedes slams into the front of their car. Luke looks dazed  
  
and them jumps out of the car. He cries out in pain, clutching both of his arms but runs  
  
across the front of the Jeep and to the passenger side door.  
  
"Lorelai," he calls, "Lorelai.Please Lorelai.." and then breaks down crying.  
  
Rory notices her mother wiping her eyes as they leave the highway.  
  
"Are you OK Mom?"  
  
"Sure I am..I'm just dead..no biggie."  
  
The next scene they come to is in Rory's present apartment. There are boxes  
  
everywhere and Rory is sitting on the couch, bawling. She hears a knock on the door  
  
and jumps up to answer it.  
  
"What do you want?" she calls through the door.  
  
"Some lovin'," Jess says seductively.  
  
Rory opens the door and Jess enters. They sit down on the sofa and Jess finally  
  
breaks the silence.  
  
"Listen Rory, I am really sorry about your mother.I was crushed too but we've  
  
got to move on..we have a wedding to plan."  
  
"No we don't," she stated matter of factly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"I can't get married and be happy.it just wouldn't be right.without Mom  
  
I can never be happy again. She is dead.the baby that she was going to have is dead.  
  
Nothing is right anymore."  
  
"But we can make it right."  
  
"No Jess we can't," said Rory, handing him back the ring.  
  
"I love you Rory.and if you ever change your mind I will be waiting."  
  
Jess left and Rory picked up a picture of her mother and started sobbing once  
  
again.  
  
"Please mom," said Rory, her voice breaking, "Make it go away."  
  
"That I will do dear. I must be leaving too...Goodbye Rory.and I hope that you  
  
are helped tonight..I love you.and I am safe and you should learn to be happy," said  
  
Lorelai fading away.  
  
"No Mom don't go!" called Rory waking up in her bed.  
  
"It was all a dream," she said, "Just a dream!"  
  
Then she heard the clock strike twelve once again.  
  
*Wow this is a really long chapter...Next a visit from the ghost of Christmas present.  
  
Please review.* 


	4. Stave 4

*Hey y'all.thanks for all of the positive reviews.and to Tiff, girl it is the holidays.  
  
brighten up..Rory may be bitchy now but she will get better and so will you! Christmas  
  
is, as they say, the most wonderful time of the year! Please review and on with the tale!*  
  
"What in the hell?" thought Rory, "The clock struck twelve hours ago.."  
  
She then heard footsteps approaching her door. The door opened and she was  
  
surprised to see her great-grandmother Lorelai.  
  
"Great-grandmother?" asked Rory, incredulously.  
  
"Hell yeah, little girl. Get out of the bed and don't call me great- grandmother..  
  
makes me sound old instead of dead. Call me Trix."  
  
"Sorry gre-Trix..what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought it was pretty damn obvious.I am the ghost of Christmas present, and  
  
I am here to help you."  
  
"Well I don't need any help...it was fun and nice to see my mom and all but this is  
  
getting ridiculous."  
  
"Listen missy..don't get snitty with me. If you thought that I was bitchy in life,  
  
just wait to see me in death."  
  
"Alright.Alright," grumbled Rory.  
  
"Here we go!" said Trix.  
  
They flew along for a little while and then touched down in front of a skanky little  
  
apartment complex.  
  
"Where are we? I don't know anyone from this part of town," said Rory, turning  
  
her nose up.  
  
"Just wait."  
  
They entered and went into apartment seventeen. Before her she saw Mary  
  
Watson and her husband sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching a late night  
  
viewing of What a Wonderful Life.  
  
"So sweetie, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" asked Mary's husband.  
  
"Well, Tom, I have to go and work."  
  
"What? You don't have the day off.I thought you were gonna ask her.  
  
Mailmen even have the day off."  
  
"Well, Ms. Lorelai-the-news-never-sleeps-Gilmore said that I had to be there and  
  
I am afraid if I don't go then I will lose my job."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Tom reassuringly, "How does this sound? We will open our  
  
presents and I will cook dinner and we will celebrate Christmas morning at night?"  
  
'That's great..but she really gets to me..." said Mary, pulling her hair into  
  
a tight bun and putting on a sour face, "This coffee is not right Mary, it is too weak.the  
  
news never sleeps, Mary.Just because I have a shitty life you have to have one too,  
  
Mary."  
  
"You do not have a shitty life.You have me," said Tom pulling her into his lap,  
  
kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I sure do."  
  
"Well I'm gonna go to bed," said Tom, standing up and stretching, "You  
  
coming?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
After Tom left the room, Mary pulled out a magazine from under the sofa and  
  
opened it. Rory walked behind her to see what Mary was looking at. She was staring at  
  
a twenty-four-caret diamond ring from Tiffany's. She sighed, put the magazine back in  
  
its place, and went into the bedroom.  
  
"See, they don't have much.but they do have love," said Trix, "Which is more  
  
than I can say for you."  
  
"Are you here to try and teach me something or to insult me?"  
  
"Teach you something..now a trip back to Star's Hollow."  
  
They flew above New York and touched down on the sidewalk just outside  
  
of Luke's.  
  
"Luke's!" Rory exclaimed excitedly, "I haven't been here in forever!"  
  
"That you haven't."  
  
They entered the diner and saw Luke cleaning the counters. He was still basically  
  
the same. Flannel, backwards baseball cap, but something in his eyes was different. He  
  
walked past Rory and Trix to lock the door and when he walked back by them, Rory  
  
reached out and tried to touch him but her arm went straight through his.  
  
Luke started to walk upstairs and they followed him into the apartment. He went  
  
into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas and then fell into bed.  
  
"Dear Lorelai," he prayed, "I miss you so much.I love you so much still..and I  
  
hate myself for letting you die. I need your help with Jess. Ever since Rory broke up  
  
with him I haven't seen or heard from him..I know I could look him up but if he doesn't  
  
want to be contacted by me I guess I need to leave him be. Maybe you could ask some  
  
help from God on this matter. And I also ask you to please ask about Rory. I know that  
  
you are doing all you can to help her but she hasn't talked to me since the accident. I  
  
think that she blames by..justifiably so. Also, say hello to our baby..I guess I just  
  
wanted to say that I love you and I need your help with these things that I mentioned."  
  
"Luke," Rory said teary-eyed moving to his side.  
  
"Time to go," said Trix.  
  
"Time to go? We just got here!"  
  
Trix just grabbed her arm and they were off once again. They landed and it  
  
looked as if they were back in New York. They were in yet another trashy neighborhood.  
  
"Who lives here?" asked Rory.  
  
"Just wait and see."  
  
They entered the apartment and Rory was shocked by what she saw.  
  
It was Jess, but not the same Jess she left five years ago. It was the same way as  
  
with Luke. He still had his thick dark hair and striking good looks, but something was  
  
different about him, something in his eyes. He was sitting on the couch, with empty  
  
beer bottles and cigarette butts on the floor. He was staring vacantly at the TV until a  
  
coffee commercial came on and he burst out into tears.  
  
"Oh Rory," he moaned.  
  
Rory could not stand to see him like this so she turned away and looked at his  
  
bookcase. She saw scrapbooks labeled for each month of the year. She pulled one out  
  
and it contained every single article she had written for that month.  
  
"Jess," she said, running to his side," You've got to let me see him.I love you  
  
Jess!" she yelled, pleading with Trix.  
  
But when she turned to plead some more with her great-grandmother, she did not  
  
see her. All she saw was a great black figure, which must be the ghost of Christmas  
  
future, and you know that is never good.  
  
*OK, I am all ready for people to be all..Jess/Rory/Luke are out of character but I ask  
  
you this question first.if you lost someone who you loved immensely, how would you  
  
react.just a thought.please review and I hope you like!* 


	5. Stave 5

*Y'all..you know what? I think I am in love with y'all. I have never met you,  
  
don't really know any of your real names but y'all have given me such great reviews.  
  
Christmas came five days early last night! I want to thank Pyro, stay gold, hasapi,  
  
Angeleyez, Sarah, Jamie, and one anonymous reader. But I especially want to give a  
  
shout out to Kinera, you are so sweet, I want to become an author when I grow up so  
  
your review meant a lot to me. I like it how Luke's prayer and Jess' state touched some  
  
of y'all..I mean I was crying when I wrote Luke's part because I really like Luke and  
  
Lorelai together. I never knew that I could be so depressing! The last part of this chapter  
  
is kind of weird but just bare with me..I am changing the main type of story to  
  
supernatural now! I think this is the third to last chapter..I will have this one and a  
  
conclusion and then an epilogue...what do you think? Please review!!!!*  
  
"What do you want?" asked Rory, backing away.  
  
The cloaked figure just beckoned her on. As much as Rory tried to resist, she  
  
felt herself moving towards the spirit.  
  
They flew over the city and landed once again in Stars Hollow, inside of Miss  
  
Patty's.  
  
"Yes she was a dear heart. Just a whole lot of tragedy in her short life," she heard  
  
Miss Patty say.  
  
"Kind kid," said Babbette, on the verge of tears, "Wonder what happened..her  
  
heart must have just broken with what happened to her mother. I guess the thought just  
  
slowly wore her away."  
  
"I'm going up on Sunday to go thorough her possessions. And to visit her  
  
grave..she didn't have an actual funeral, they just buried her..God I miss her," said  
  
a pregnant Asian woman.  
  
"Lane," exclaimed Rory, "Who is she married to?"  
  
The ghost just motioned for her to continue listening.  
  
"Are you sure Dave'll want you making the trip?" asked Miss Patty.  
  
"Well she was my best friend, afterall..." said Lane as Rory and the spirit  
  
suddenly took off yet again.  
  
"Her best friend? I thought that I was her best friend," said Rory indignantly as  
  
she flew through the air."  
  
They touched down on the sidewalk outside of Jess' apartment building. There  
  
were two police cars on the curb and policemen trying to calm down a crowd gathered  
  
around something on the sidewalk. Rory pushed her way through the crowd, a feeling of  
  
dread in the pit of her stomach.  
  
What she saw almost made her sick to her stomach. There was Jess, lying face  
  
down on the concrete, a pool of blood around his body.  
  
"What happened?" asked a police officer.  
  
"Well from what I can deduce, he killed himself because his ex- fiancée died..  
  
she was some rich business woman.worked for the.."  
  
Before Rory could hear the completion of the sentence, she was whisked away to  
  
a dark graveyard.  
  
"I know you aren't supposed to talk for the whole mystique thing, and I totally get  
  
it, but I need to know.how far in the future are we talking here. I mean because I was  
  
Lane's best friend at one time but she could have gotten another one and her mom could  
  
have died and Jess could have gotten re-engaged.  
  
Rory trailed off when she saw the grave that the apparition was pointing to:  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore  
  
1984-2014  
  
"No!" Rory screamed, "No Damnit! I have a life to live...I need to tell Jess I  
  
love him and help Luke and...No! I can't die! Please!"  
  
All the ghost did in response to this outburst was to open his robe...Rory let  
  
out a little yelp of terror.  
  
The spirit was a strange conglomeration of people from Rory's past. It was as  
  
tall as Dean, with the slanted Asian eyes of Lane, with the spikey hair of Tristan, and  
  
with the nose and mouth of Jess. The spirit was wearing a flannel shirt and Chilton plaid  
  
skirt underneath its robe.  
  
"I am everything from your past.everything and everyone you chose to ignore,  
  
said the ghost in Lorelai's voice, "If you choose to ignore me tonight, all of these people  
  
will be missing from you and it will ultimately lead to your death. But you can change  
  
it..."  
  
The spirit started approaching Rory, with the folds of its cloak billowing...  
  
"Get away," screamed Rory, "I have learned my lesson," she screamed fighting  
  
the figure, the cloak falling on her, which strangely had turned white and looked like her  
  
white flowery bed sheet.  
  
*OK, I just thought that someone might not get this so I will explain.Rory is in her bed  
  
and is fighting her bed sheet.was it a dream? Or a reality? That is for you to interpret.  
  
Gosh I sound like my English teacher when we read Young Goodman Brown (a really  
  
weird story by Nathaniel Hawthorne {writer of the Scarlet Letter} where he sees  
  
everyone in his village being devil worshipers and he is mean the rest of his life because  
  
he doesn't know if it was a dream or not). Okay that was totally off the subject.don't  
  
know where that came from! Please review and excuse my insanity.* 


	6. Stave 6

*Thank you guys! I love you once again..my faithful reviewers never let me down and  
  
are always encouraging me..if I didn't have reviewers I don't know how I could go on!  
  
Well this is the last normal chapter (until the epilogue). I have written most of the  
  
epilogue tonight..while I was babysitting! Well I guess I better start now. Review  
  
please.*  
  
Rory threw off her sheet she jumped out of her bed and ran out onto her balcony.  
  
"You..m'am," she called.  
  
An old woman, hurrying home with a large shopping bag full of last minute food  
  
preparations, looked up.  
  
"What day is it?" asked Rory.  
  
"Christmas Day," the elderly woman said irately.  
  
"Whooohooo!" exclaimed Rory, "It's Christmas! I can change!"  
  
The old woman hurried on her way once again, mumbling something about drugs  
  
and their affect on the youth of today.  
  
Rory danced around her room, happy that she was still alive. After a few minutes  
  
of happy dancing to an off key White Christmas, she raced over to the phone out of  
  
breath and dialed the number of Luke's Diner.  
  
"You have reached Luke's," the gruff voice of Luke said over the machine, "I am  
  
either working or not able to answer the phone so leave a message..Beep."  
  
"Luke, hi this is me.it's Rory and I was just thinking that maybe I would take a  
  
trip down to the Hollow for New Years. Well I better be going .Merry Christmas  
  
and you can call me if you want.867-5309-i-ine..I'm just kidding..my number  
  
is 555-7893. Bye Luke and I love you."  
  
Rory hung up the phone slowly and stood crying.  
  
Miles away, Luke was just waking up to his fifth Christmas alone and walked  
  
over to his desk to work on paperwork. To his surprise, he saw the message light  
  
blinking. He played Rory's message five times before he stopped it.  
  
"Thank you Lorelai," said Luke, facing heaven.  
  
After Rory was all cried out, she picked up the phone again.  
  
Bill," she said in her most professional tone, "I need a reeeeally big favor."  
  
An hour later Rory was walking towards Mary's apartment. If she timed it just  
  
right, she could get there and to the office perfectly on time. She rapped on the door and  
  
Mary's husband answered.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Rory Gilmore and."  
  
"So you're Ms. Gilmore. Mary's already left for work.Well I hate to cut this  
  
chat short," he said closing the door.  
  
"No wait! Will you give her this?"  
  
"What is it?" he asked doubtfully, opening the door.  
  
"A ring from Tiffany's.I saw her looking at it and.she wanted it but since  
  
money is so tight, she didn't want to ask so here." she said, thrusting the box at him,  
  
"Give it to her from you."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Thanks Rory.I always knew she was exaggerating about you."  
  
"No really, I do have a shitty life and I tried to make hers that way and she does  
  
make really weak coffee.Merry Christmas," Rory said, leaving the building.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Tom called, "Wait.." he said realizing what she just said.  
  
Rory arrived at the office a few minutes before Mary.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Gilmore," said Mary walking in and doing a double take at  
  
her attire. It was the first time that she had ever seen Ms. Gilmore wear anything besides  
  
a gray, black, or blue business suit. Rory was sitting at her desk wearing a white T-shirt,  
  
jeans, and Chucks.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Rory angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late but.."  
  
"You know what..I don't give a damn.It is Christmas and you should be at  
  
home!"  
  
"What?" asked Mary confused.  
  
"Go home.it's Christmas and you should enjoy yourself.I sure as hell am  
  
going to!"  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Gilmore and thank you!"  
  
"Damnit! It's Rory for Pete's sake!"  
  
"Goodbye Rory."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mary," said Rory giggling.  
  
"You too."  
  
After closing up the office, Rory left on her most difficult journey of her new life.  
  
She walked to Jess' apartment so she could clear her head and decide on what to say.  
  
When she reached Jess' apartment she was shaking. She lifted her shaking hand to give a  
  
weak knock on the wooden door.  
  
She heard a heavy thud, then a muffled curse and shuffling towards the door.  
  
She took a deep breath as the door started to open.  
  
"Yes?" Jess asked before the door was completely open.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Rory, "I love you and I understand if you hate me but..."  
  
She was silenced by Jess, kissing her, letting her know that she was truly  
  
forgiven. And she knew then that she had truly and completely changed.  
  
*It is over..almost..what started out as a use for getting rid of writers block on my  
  
other story.*shameless plug* Ress and Jory...turned out to be one of my favorite  
  
stories that I have ever written..please review and remember.you still have the  
  
epilogue to read!* 


End file.
